Destiny or Faith
by PrincessDiamond2014
Summary: It's about a girl just like Bella FROM TWILIGHT she meets the perfect guy. And dates him continuously until he propses to her and turns her. Then they have twin babies. The wedding'll be in the next story!


Destiny or just Faith?

Mr. Right

4/12/2009

Fab. Productions

Otamee VanDiesmonte

Written by: Phylonia Nelson

Inspiration: Twilight series

Co-writer: Raichal Reed

Characters: Skyleigha, Kyleigha, Ashton, William, Keith, Nicole, Mesha, Allison, Lily, Kenana, and Kenan.

Time written: 4/9/09

Time produced: Unknown

Setting: 2020

Preview:

"You can take the mask off now Sky," I heard Keith say.

"Ok," I slowly pulled it off and saw a beautiful woman. She was even prettier than me.

"Who is this?"

Everyone started to laugh except Ashton and me.

"Seriously, she's hot!" I said softly but loudly…

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Skyleigha Ma'Rie VanDiesmonte. I'm in my junior year at Dallas High School. I have long black hair, with nice tanned skin, and light hazel eyes. To the usual 6' tall basketball player I would stand atleast 2 heads shorter. I'm dating a Boy named Ashton Helsing. He is also in his junior year of Dallas High School. He has short black hair, his skin is a little paler than mine, and dark brown eyes although they're sometimes light onyx. He stands at a mere 6'.

**As****I was walking into school I spotted Ashton but decided to keep walking. I found my sister. (She looks exactly like me except she is a little taller than me because we're identical twins.) Her name is Kyleigha. **

**"Hey, Ky."**

**All of a sudden I heard in the background an old song. 'There goes our babies! There goes our destiny it's only one for me! There go our babies, we're already in love but we gone have some BABIES!'**

**I turned around to look and it was William and Ashton singing in their wonderful voices starring at us.**

**"Let's go Sky," Kyleigha said pulling my arm towards the guys.**

**"Hey babe," Ashton said getting up and kissing me softly on the cheek.**

**"Hey," I said shyly almost blushing.**

**As soon as I said that the bell rung. **

**"Do you want me to walk you to your class," Ashton said softly almost in a hush.**

**"Ok," I said looking down the hall.**

**"Here let me get those books they're probably pretty heavy!"**

**"Thanks Ash."**

**I started to walk down the hall and asked him how he was. We talked about going to the movies and dinner until we reached my Algebra 2 class.**

**"Well here we are," he said.**

**"Yupp, bye," I said before kissing his cheek and leaving.**

**I went into class and scored a A- on my pop quiz and when I got out I didn't see Ashton so I decided to just go to my locker and get my stuff and go because I could leave if I wanted.**

**I got out to the parking-lot and Ashton was waiting by my car.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Hey," he said hushed.**

**"What's wrong Ash," I said kind of worried.**

**"Nothing it's just Lily."**

**"Oh what's wrong?"**

**"She's in the hospital."**

**"Would it make you feel better if we went?"**

**"Yeah, it would make me feel A LOT better!"**

**So we got into our cars and drove off with him following me. When I finally pulled into the Dallas Angels Hospital parking-lot, I got out of my car and went inside thinking that maybe Ashton had beaten me there.**

**When I got there I almost asked the lady what room Lily was in, but I spotted Kyleigha.**

**So I ran over to her and asked what was wrong.**

**"Her heart stopped," she said right before bursting out into tears. Then I spotted Ashton and looked away because he was over talking to William.**

**I then saw Keith walking out of room 515 and ran up to him, and asked if she was ok.**

**"Yeah we stabilized her and now she's on a low rate breathing monitor."**

**"Low rate doesn't she need a high rate 1 because she is half vampire," I said hushed so no one would hear me.**

**All of a sudden we heard a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep and I was the first one to the room.**

**I looked in and saw that there was a long line on the monitor and immediately called Keith in.**

**But it was too late. Her heart had given out from all of the strain of her 'other' half.**

**"DON'T LET KYLEIGHA OR WILLIAM IN HERE," Keith was screaming at me repeatedly. It was almost as I couldn't hear him because I just stood there motionless.**

**"Don't! Don't yell at her Keith," Ashton said at first loud and angry then softly, almost like he was scared or Keith. But Keith just looked at him then me clenched his teeth and then went back to working on Lily.**

**We just had to leave so all four of us just went back to the Helsing house and waited for a call from Keith. We never did get a call well atleast not when I was awake.**

**When I woke up that morning I didn't hear anything but I still had yet to open my eyes. When I finally did I saw Ashton starring at the ceiling so I turned on my side facing him and just stared at him hoping to get a facial expression or something. But I never got it so I sighed and just turned over and lay on his chest.**

**He still didn't say anything so I thought I had done something wrong.**

**"Did I do something to upset you?"**

**"No I'm the one that did something wrong, Sky I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."**

**"What," I said tears swelling in my eyes.**

**"I want you to be my wife and mine for ever, will you?"**

**"Forever and ever," I said smiling.**

**Chapter 2**

**I fell back to sleep in his arms and when I woke I felt something weird on my hand. So I looked down at it and saw a 24 carrot ring. I screamed at the top of my lungs and then he came in with a tooth brush in his mouth very bloody.**

**"So you noticed?"**

**"Of course I noticed! How could you afford this?!?" I said starring at the ring.**

**"Baby, come on. I'm me remember."**

**"Oh yeah that's right. Ashton the Arrogant," I said trying to whisper but of course he heard me.**

**"The Arrogant Engaged Ashton," He said running to the bed in one swift motion and tackling me onto the bed. So now I'm pinned down and he's leaning over me.**

**He kissed my neck slowly and then pulled away.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"You know, you know I can't stand the smell of your blood I want… I just want to taste it so bad."**

**"Then why don't you just turn me?!?" I said with lust in my eyes.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I mean you want me to be yours forever right? Right?"**

**"Right…" **

**"Then turn m…."**

**Before I could finish my sentence he had sunk his teeth deep into my neck.**

**I slowly fell limp and closed my eyes slowly. When I opened my eyes again I was obviously in a hospital room.**

**I looked around then closed my eyes again clenching my eye-lids together from the pain. I heard Ashton walk in then say my name but I just ignored it and kept my eyes shut just not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes.**

**"Her eyes were just open, Ashton," Mesha said.**

**"I know do you think she's angry with me?"**

**"I…"**

**"No… I'm not," I said interrupting Mesha.**

**"Sky, Sky can you open your eyes?"**

**"No,"**

**"Why not?"**

**"I said NO!"**

**"She's turned alright!" I heard Nicole say.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's ok it's just a phase."**

**I closed my eyes and it felt like I had left earth forever. I couldn't open my eyes but I felt my arms moving so I tried to scream but all I could do is open my mouth. **

**Then I felt this line of pain go through my body I arched my back off of the bed and it felt like my eyes rolled to the back of my head.**

**"Keith! Keith something's wrong," I heard Ashton say his voice full of worry and concern.**

**I felt Ashton rush over to me then Keith must've pulled him back.**

**"Be patient Ashton!" He said hushed but angrily. **

**"Ashton?!?" I had finally mustered up enough strength to talk.**

**"Here, we can communicate through this," He said as he handed me a white-board and a marker.**

**"Can you open your eyes?"**

**"No."**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Not really but it feels like if I open them they'll fall out."**

**"Open them, please. I have a pail to catch them if they do," he said jokingly.**

**I laughed a little and then opened them blinking at least 10 times.**

**"Oh thank god," he said grabbing my hand and then kissing my forehead.**

**I immediately closed my eyes again.**

**"What? Why'd you close your eyes?"  
All I could do is sigh and I started reaching for the marker and board like a baby.**

**"Here," he said frustrated.**

**"My eyes something's wrong I can barely see… and they, they burn please make it stop!"**

**"Keith! Keith read this!"**

**"I heard a couple of swift motions and then he looked at the board and then I could feel him starring at me dead in my eyes.**

**"Everyone out we have to give her surgery before it's too late!"**

**"What no!"**

**I could hear everyone leave and I just started reaching for Ashton rapidly. But I touched no one. I was alone. I screamed at the top of my lungs then I heard the door open and close.**

**"Don't worry Sky, it's me, Keith and the nurse team, we're going to try and make you better.**

**~in the waiting room~**

**"I can't stand this I need to be with her, I'm going in."**

**"No Ashton you'll only be put out and you don't need to see this anyways."**

**He started to cry thinking about losing me.**

**~hours later~**

**Keith walked out of the room and went to greet the whole family. He had a sad look on his face which was confusing since I had made it.**

**Ashton started to cry again just looking at his face then started laughing and wiping his tears away when Keith told him it was a success.**

**I slowly came around the corner in a wheelchair pushed by a nurse.**

**"Ashton," I said softly my throat hurting.**

**"I'm here!"**

**"You can take the mask off now Sky!"**

**"Ok Keith."**

**I slowly pulled it off and stared into the mirror at a beautiful young woman. Even prettier than me.**

**"Who is this?"**

**Everyone started to laugh except Ashton and me.**

**"Seriously! She's hot," I said softly.**

**"You mean you're hot?" Keith said.**

**"Me?"**

**"Yes you love."**

**I just stared at the mirror for what seemed like days moving my hands trying to see if she would do the same. But this she was infact me.**

**"Come on love, let's go home," Ashton said before kissing my cheek and turning me away from the mirror. My body was turned straight but I was still starring into the mirror.**

**"Ok, but can't I have a mirror?"**

**"Ha ha no love, sorry."**

**When we finally got back to the Helsing house, I tried to get out of the car and walk up the stairs but I couldn't when I attempted I just failed over and over again.**

**"Let me help you with that love."**

**"Ok, sure."**

**When we got into the house, he carried me up to his bedroom and laid me down carefully on his bed.**

**"Here's your suitcase Mesha went out and bought you something's."**

**"Ok, thank her for me."**

**I opened the case looking for pair of pajama pants and a white t. but all there was, was dresses with borders.**

**"Ashton, what kind of clothes is these?"**

**"Oh, I don't know I haven't looked at them."**

**"I see what's going on. This is all lingerie."**

**I went into the bathroom and changed into a black bra, black panties, and a dress with black lace at the bottom.**

**"Ready to sleep?"**

**"Yupp just got to brush my teeth."**

**"Ok."**

**After I had finished brushing my teeth, I went out and kind of modeled my clothes and then got under the covers.**

**"I thought that I was going to lose you today," he said wrapping his arms around me.**

**"You'll never lose me without a fight," I said snuggling up to him and then starting to kiss him passionately.**

**That morning when I woke up I didn't see him so I put on my robe and went downstairs to everyone else. I went to the fridge. To get some water and there was a note for me from Ashton it read:**

**'Dear Love,**

**I went hunting with everyone except Ky.**

**Be back soon!**

**Love, Ash!'**

**All I could do is smile it was too cute it had hearts all around it and everything!**

**I went up to William's and Ky's room to see if she was awoke but she wasn't so I just went back downstairs and got me some coffee.**

**After like 45 minutes she came downstairs yawning in her blue robe.**

**"Good morning sleepy head!"**

**"Morning," she said coming over and giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

**"How do you feel?"**

**"No, the question is how do YOU feel," she said pouring some coffee into her favorite #2 Diva mug because of course I'm #1. Kidding, it was the last one.**

**"I feel great, safe, engaged."**

**"Oh tha…did you just say en…engaged?"**

**"Yupp," I said as I got up and showed her the ring.**

**"OMG!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**As soon as she screamed everyone came walking through the door laughing and talking.**

**"What's all the commotion," Ashton said before kissing me.**

**"I just told her," I said wrapping my hands around his neck and smiling.**

**"Told her what? Oh you told her."**

**"Nice ring," Allison said looking at it then walking straight past me. She slowly backed up and said. "Wait, what is this? Is this what I think it is?"**

**"Yupp," Ashton said smiling from ear to ear.**

**Everyone rushed over except Nicole and Keith because Ashton must've told them. Everyone started passing around my hand.**

**"Can I plan the wedding," Mesha and Kyleigha asked at the same time. They eyed each other then looked back at me.**

**"Yes," Ashton and I said at the same time.**

**"Yes!" Ky said smiling.**

**Chapter 3**

**We all went out to eat. We dressed very nicely for the occasion.**

**"Bourne joure, I'm Fanzise zour zaitor zhat could I get zou zhis fine evening?"**

**"Yes, sir can we have 9 medium rare steaks?"**

**"Will that be all?"**

**"Yes," everyone said at the same time.**

**After we finished our steaks we all left and went back home. I went up stairs to Ashton and I's bedroom to change out of my sun-dress, but before I could Ashton was up stairs with his hands on my waist kissing my neck.**

**I swiftly turned around started kissing him on his lips softly.**

**"I love you," he said without our lips moving apart.**

**"I love you too," I said copying his same exact movement.**

**He slowly moved me to the bed and laid me down on my back still kissing me ever so lightly.**

**But I wanted his lips so much more I needed his lips. So I forced his lips harder on mine. Soon he got the idea and did it by himself.**

**We wrestled all over the bed. I needed his love. I lusted his love.**

**"Ashton, I'm ready," I said softly pulling away from him for only a millisecond.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**I took off his shirt and traced my finger all over is abs. I could feel him breathing very slowly.**

**"Enjoying yourself?"**

**I giggled very softly. I started to kiss his neck. Working my way down his torso then back up.**

**He rolled me over and took off my shirt, it felt like it took him hours.**

**Finally he tugged at the ribbon on the front of my bra and I nodded without reluctance.**

**He took it off then kissed my stomach all the way down to my belly button then he unbuttoned my pants then looked at me.**

**I nodded even slower than before and he unzipped them. The sound of the zipper was the only sound in the room.**

**Finally I was totally undressed. I rolled him back onto his back then got on top of him. I pulled his basketball shorts off with my teeth as slow as possible.**

**We made slow silent love throughout the night. When I finally got to rest I rested in his arms as peaceful as a baby.**

**When I awoke that morning he wasn't there. I didn't feel like getting up so I grabbed my 2-way and text him: Hey, where r u?**

**A couple of minutes later I received a text from him: Out hunting, I'll bring u a 'doggy' bag! XD.**

**I sent him back a smiley face and told him thanks. An hour or so later I was on the couch flipping through channels and got this lust for blood in my mouth so I went searching for some in the cupboard.**

**I found some containers with names on them and saw mine. I removed one and tasted it. It was definitely blood.**

**I went back to the couch and sat and drunk the blood. I heard a car pull up and keys in the door so I just turned around and looked.**

**Ashton came walking through the door with a giant burlap bag dripping black blood.**

**"I see you held up to your promise," I said giving him a seductive smile.**

**"Better start here, since I'm going to have a lot of promises to keep up with later," he said almost copying my same facial.**

**I went over to him and gave him a hug and kiss the burlap bag the only thing keeping us apart. I slowly reached down tracing my fingers over his stomach once again. I grabbed the bag swiftly and ran to the counter.**

**"You sure don't waste any time."**

**"Baby, come on you should now me by now," I said repeating the moves that he did when he first gave me my ring.**

**He chuckled softly and then walked over to the counter and sat in a stool.**

**"Where is everyone," I said with the meat in my mouth.**

**"Oh, they went out to the 'other' house, this is ours," he said throwing his hands up and walking around.**

**"You guys sure know how to surprise someone. Wait, what about Ky and William?"**

**"They have their own place nearby. We flipped a coin and we won."**

**"That's cool."**

**"Yeah so no one can hear you scream," he said jokingly and pulling me tighter to him.**

**"Don't you mean no one can hear you scream," I said smiling as I turned and ran down the hall.**

**"Oh, so you got jokes huh," he said running after me.**

**Chapter 4**

**After I finished my 'breakfast' I changed into skinny jeans and a pink tank top with pink rocket dogs, and I put my hair up into a ball.**

**I went back down stairs and sat once again on the couch and flipped through millions of channels.**

**I heard several swift motions but heard no voices. I thought it was just Ashton playing around. Then I remembered that he had gone out.**

**"Ashton… is that you," no one answered.**

**"Ashton… this isn't funny. Come on seriously."**

**Then I felt a sharp pain but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.**

**Then I felt my stomach churn. I knew what this was it was my period. But I'm inhuman now it couldn't be.**

**I know what it is, I'm pregnant. How, oh yeah last night. But how would I tell Ashton, and Kyleigha, my mom, dad.**

**I suddenly heard keys. I turned around as carefully as possible. But it was impossible I still felt pain.**

**I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled my hair out of the ball, and just dropped to my knees. I screamed out of agony. **

**Ashton rushed to me and picked me up. He asked me what was wrong but I couldn't speak, the pain was too much to handle.**

**"Baby, talk to me please. Does it hurt?"**

**I just nodded silently and screamed of pain.**

**"What is it?" **

**I pointed to my stomach and just stared into his eyes.**

**"Wait are you pregnant?"**

**"I think so," I managed to say through gasps and pain.**

**He put me into his Porsche and drove me out to Keith. When we finally got there he took me out and sat me in the chair rung the doorbell and went to shut the door.**

**Keith came to the door looked at me and then at Ashton.**

**"I think she's pregnant," he said running back up to me.**

**"Oh, no. Oh no! We'll have to put her down stairs."**

**"Oh no? Down stairs? What's going ON?"**

**I was scared out of my mind and just didn't know what to do. I was shaking all over and gasping for air.**

**All of a sudden I fell limp again just like when I was turned. But I only felt a sharp pain for a second.**

**When I finally came to I felt this hot skin very close to me. I looked down and it was two babies, a girl and a boy.**

**"Sky, do you feel ok?"**

**"Yeah, but whose babies am I holding?"**

**"Ours," Ashton said hushed.**

**"Ours? They, they don't have names."**

**"Yes they do, Kenana and Kenan."**

**"Kenana, Kenan…" I felt like I was going to die. I slowly closed my eyes and let everything take over me.**

**When I could finally open my eyes again I was in a very dark room. All the lights were off and I saw no movement.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Shhh, rest love. You're going to need."**

**"Who… who are you?"**

**"I was trying to be nice, but it seems like you can't take it so SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

**I started to cry slowly so that he wouldn't hear me. Then I remembered my strength.**

**I ripped out of the rope, but he was suddenly gone. Nowhere to be found.**

**"Where the hell are you? Huh, show yourself or are you just scared?!? YOU BASTARD!!!"**

**Then I woke up it was the worst dream ever! I was isolated away from my family, Ashton, my kids.**

**"Sky, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing I'm fine."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, Ash."**

**"Ok just wanted to know, even though you're turned I'm always going to want to protect you," he said wrapping his arms around me.**

**Chapter 5**

**When I finally got up out of bed I went downstairs and was immediately flooded with questions.**

**"Hey, Sky what colors do you want for the wedding?"**

**"Um, hold on I need to ask Ashton," I said turning and walking into the nursery.**

**"Hey, babe what colors do you want?"**

**"White," he said feeding Kenana.**

**"Ok," I said before I kissed her forehead and grabbed Kenan.**

**"He said he wants white, and I want like a peach or champagne color," I said rocking Kenan in my arms.**

**"Ok, that's it for now."**

**I walked off and went to get a baby bottle out of the fridge and feed Kenan. I went to the couch and sat with him in my lap. I slowly fell asleep with him in my arms.**

**When I awoke he wasn't in my arms, but instead in Ashton's. I got up and went over to him and sat down.**

**"Hey,"**

**"Hey sleepyhead."**

**"Yeah, I've had a lot going on lately!"**

**"I know, and I-I'm sorry that you had to go through this, but hey, you said you wanted it!"**

**"I sure did," I said smiling and staring into my baby's eyes.**


End file.
